


Electric Twist

by Giraffe_Interchange_Format



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Minor Angst, mostly teen shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe_Interchange_Format/pseuds/Giraffe_Interchange_Format
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan Amnell has a plan: </p><p>1) Finish senior year of high school as student body president with academic honors.<br/>2) Get accepted to a prestigious pre-law program.<br/>3) Become a defender of justice for all.</p><p>Simple. Except she never planned for Cara Mason, and Cara was the embodiment of complicated.<br/> <br/>Damn it, Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of the Seeker, Sword of Truth, or any associated properties. Obvs.
> 
> Also, I've learned that it's usually not a good idea to type things out at 3 in the morning when you're kinda drunk.

The fluorescent light hummed a morose soundtrack–a fitting welcome for the first day of school.

 

Kahlan Amnell, Student Body President, stirred the burnt coffee in her styrofoam cup as she watched the meeting room fill up with fellow members of the student council. Like clockwork, they’d each march in, looking disgruntled, and make a beeline for the free coffee station.

 

 _Beggars can’t be choosers, but they could’ve at least sprung for some Starbucks for the first day back,_ Kahlan thought bitterly.

 

“Whoever invented zero period should have a special place in hell,” Leo said between loud slurps from his own styrofoam cup.

 

Zedd, the council’s faculty advisor, shot him a dirty look from behind his desk.

 

“Perhaps this will serve as a potent reminder for you–and everyone else,” Zedd raised his voice for the last bit,”that it is unwise to spend your school nights with the bottle.”

 

Leo scoffs. “It was a kegger,” he mumbled.

 

Chase, who was reclined in his chair next to Leo, chuckled at the other boy’s comment.

 

Dennee, who was the council’s Treasurer and Kahlan’s younger sister, rolled her eyes at the both of them. She and Kahlan shared a look of exasperation. Leo Dane was the Officer of Student Spirit, and Chase Brandstone was their Officer of Athletics. Both positions have historically been held by people that Kahlan would call ‘popular.’ Only to herself, of course. It seemed a bit juvenile to pigeonhole people with terms like ‘popular’ or ‘cool.’ This isn’t the 90s.

 

Nevertheless, Chase and Leo being on the student council probably had less to do with merits and more to do with muscles. 

 

Speaking of which…

 

“Has anyone seen Richard?” Kahlan asked no one in particular.“the last text he sent me was ‘On my way,’ and that was twenty minutes ago.”

 

Just as everyone in the room shrugged or answered in the negative, the door flew open to reveal an apologetic Richard Cypher, their Vice President. His normally shaggy hair was even more unkempt than usual.

 

“Sorry, everyone,” he said sheepishly. HIs eyes met Kahlan’s, and she raised her eyebrow curiously.

 

“Cara needed a ride,” he elaborated and held the door open for someone behind him.

 

“Speak of the Devil,” Dennee whispered as the Devil herself strutted through the door.

 

Cara Mason was truly a sight to behold–her golden hair pulled back in a tight braid to add to the severity of her tight black ensemble and blood-red leather jacket. _She wields that low-cut top like a weapon,_ Kahlan noted.

 

All eyes in the room followed Cara as she silently plopped down in a free seat, as far away from other people as possible. She acknowledged no one’s existence but briefly made eye contact with Kahlan before quickly looking away at nothing in particular.

 

Richard settled into the chair next to Kahlan. He kicked his backpack and athletic bag under the table before turning to her.

 

“Sorry,” he whispered, and Kahlan smiled gently in return. She always found it so difficult to be cross with Richard.

 

“Now that everyone on the council is present, we can begin with the first meeting of the year,” Kahlan announced in a clear, authoritative voice. “Mr. Zorander?” she turned to Zedd.

 

The advisor took over to begin introductions. He made everyone take turns to say they were, what office they held, and one fun fact about themselves.

 

When it was Cara’s turn, she let out an annoyed sigh. She only gave in–with an obligatory eyeroll–when Richard gave her his winning smile and hopeful, puppy dog eyes.

 

“Cara Mason. Sergeant-at-arms. I know ten different ways to kill a man.”

 

Leo whistled. “Hot,” he stated loudly, cocky smirk in place.

 

Cara pursed her lips, face scrunched into an impressive scowl. Kahlan could swear she heard a snarl from the girl. 

 

Zed cleared his throat and attempted to move things along.

 

The rest of the meeting was spent reviewing the school’s annual calendar of events and brainstorming activities.

 

Cara said nothing else for the remainder of the time. 

 

 

When the bell rang to signify the end of the period, the student council drudged out of the meeting room, stretching and yawning.

 

Kahlan and Richard made their way down the hallway together, as Kahlan’s AP Politics class was adjacent to Richard’s French class.

 

Cara brushed past them without looking back.

 

“Later, Cara,” Richard called after her.

 

“I don’t understand why you try so hard with her,” Kahlan shakes her head disapprovingly.

 

“She’s not that bad,” Richard defends her earnestly. “Cara’s just a little…”

 

“Pig-headed? Arrogant? Ornery?” Kahlan supplied.

 

“Reserved,” Richard answered with a pointed look. “She doesn’t trust easily, but she has a good heart. She was the only other person who witnessed what Rahl did and chose to do the right thing.”

 

“I do have to admit that was surprising,” Kahlan commented thoughtfully. “She and that gang she’s in are like personal cheerleaders.”

 

“Kahlan, they are cheerleaders. And Cara’s not exactly one of them any more.”

 

“Yeah, but the way they followed Rahl around,” Kahlan shrugs. “Regardless, I still have doubts about Cara being on the council. I can’t believe you nominated her for the position!”

 

Richard let out an indignant noise. “Everyone on council agreed with the choice. Except you and Dennee…” he added accusingly.

 

“That’s because they are all scared of her, Richard.”

 

“Well, then I guess it’s a good thing her job is to maintain order,” he quipped and gave her his best charming grin.

 

Kahlan shook her head but couldn’t help her lips quirking up in amusement.

 

The duo stopped in front of their classrooms, and Richard placed his hands gently on Kahlan’s arms.

 

“Please. I’m just asking that you give her a chance,” he pleaded. “I’d really appreciate it if all of my friends got along.”

 

“Are you guilt-tripping me, Richard Cypher?” she asked with mock indignation.

 

Richard smiled innocently, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Madam President.” He saluted, which earned him a smack on the shoulder.

 

“Insolence. But I promise I’ll be nice to your new girlfriend. Now go to class, “ she ordered.

 

Richard’s face flushed at an alarming rate. “We’re–she’s not–I,” he stuttered.

 

It was Kahlan’s turn to grin at Richard. She winked and headed directly to class without letting him finish his denial.

 

Sometimes, Kahlan wondered why it didn’t work out between them. Richard had been her friend since the third grade, when he jumped to her defense after some older kinds made fun of her for liking to read.

 

Everyone had always made comments about how close they were. Kahlan was the one to punch Darken Rahl in the face when he and his goons cornered Richard, after it was discovered that they had the same father. It caused quite the scandal and made any subsequent PTA meetings painfully awkward. 

 

Then, during their freshman year of high school, Richard had asked her out on a date, and it all just felt so inevitable. Kahlan said yes, of course, and they dated for nearly two years.

 

But there was never a spark, at least not for Kahlan. When the lack of chemistry finally became too hard to ignore, she decided to have a chat with Richard. He was surprised, initially, but eventually agreed that it was best they part amicably.

 

 

After the last class of the day was done, Kahlan couldn’t believe how tired she felt. It was only the first day back, but already her homework and reading list were stacked. Aside from Politics, she also had AP Biology and Calculus. So no cruising through senior year for Kahlan Amnell. 

 

She knew exactly what she wanted to do with her life, and that was to become a lawyer. More specifically, Kahlan wanted to become a public defender and eventually work for the ACLU. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, Kahlan could also hear whispers _Supreme Court,_ because you gotta dream big. _Shoot for the stars!_

 

So she dragged her summer-spoiled body to the debate club meeting, despite wanting nothing more than to flop down on her bed and watch reruns of _Murder, She Wrote._

 

Of course, most of the meeting was spent strategizing and catching up with each other on summer shenanigans. Kahlan was de facto leader of the group, simply because she had several years of student government under her belt and knew the logistics of running an organization. Her naturally commanding presence didn’t hurt either, or so she’d been told by several people–curiously, most of them teachers.

 

Kahlan did her best to move things along, but gave up any semblance of professionalism when her classmates were constantly distracted by their side conversations.

 

It was the first day back, after all. Kahlan signed and joined the others in recounting their break activities.

 

 

Kahlan quickly made her way to her car in the school’s parking lot. It had started lightly sprinkling while she was in the meeting.

 

_Was rain normal for this time of year? Damn global warming._

 

Kahlan tossed her backpack onto the passenger seat of her white sedan. The car was nearly twelve years old, but Kahlan was very thankful to have it–reliable, with decent gas efficiency and roomy interior. 

 

She especially appreciated the fact that she wouldn’t have to walk the six miles back to her house–a result of her parents deciding that it’d be nice to live up a hill away from civilization. In reality, it was a gated community. The mere thought made Kahlan uncomfortable, but she didn’t know why.

 

 

Dennee had already gotten a ride home from another kid, who lived a few houses down the street from the Amnells. She had no interest in waiting for around for Kahlan to be done with her meeting.

 

Kahlan shot a quick text off to Dennee to see if she wanted Kahlan to pick up dinner. She knew that their parents would most likely not be home–her mother was an attorney who worked unholy hours, and her father…

 

Kahlan gave up on worrying about his whereabouts a long time ago.

 

 

The light sprinkling had turned into full blown rain. Kahlan dashed to her car from the safety of the Chinese restaurant, where she’d just picked up her dinner order.

 

She turned on the heat immediately after staying in the sedan and hearing its engine turn over. 

 

In the corner of her eye, Kahlan caught a figure emerging from the building next to the Chinese restaurant. The sign on top of the door was faded, but Kahlan could make out the words ‘New World Gym’ in bold letters with ‘mixed martial arts,’ ‘judo,’ and ‘self defense’ in smaller print.

 

The figure stood underneath the awning of the gym and stuck a hand out, as if to get a feel for the rain.

 

Kahlan finally notices a distinctive blonde brain poking out from under the hood of this person’s windbreaker jacket. Underneath all of the shapeless dark work out clothes, Kahlan could make out her trademark glare. It was definitely Cara Mason.

 

The girl walked over to the bike rack in front of the building and proceeded to unlock it.

 

Kahlan wasn’t quite sure why she was still sitting in her car, engine running with the headlight. off, watching a girl. Though, she was sure that this behavior was creepy and most likely inappropriate. 

 

Some where in the back of her mind, a small voice–probably her conscience–told her to go over there and offer to drive Cara Mason home. It would be unsafe for the girl to ride her bike in the rain, and she knew Richard cared for Cara. She’d hate for him to be devastated if anything were to happen. 

 

Before Kahlan had a chance to do anything, however, Cara hopped on her bike and tore out of there like a maniac. In the rain. _Reckless,_ Kahlan mentally chastised.

 

There was nothing to be done. She was definitely not going to chase down the broody former cheerleader and insist on giving her a ride home. Kahlan finally pulled out of the parking space and headed home, hoping the food would still be warm when she arrived.

 

 

Cara was lounging in her corner of the room, chomping on an overstuffed breakfast burrito–Leo had given it to her with a flirtatious grin the moment she walked through the door. She was doing her best to ignore the rest of the student council, which was involved in a discussion of the upcoming Welcome Back BBQ.

 

“So it’s settled,” Kahlan stated, “I’ll drive into town after school to put in a deposit for the grill rentals.”

 

Everyone nodded except Richard, who seemed a bit perturbed. “I think it might be a good idea to bring someone else with you, Kahlan,” he suggested hesitantly.

 

“Why?” she asked with narrowed eyes.

 

“Well, It’s kind of a rough neighborhood. I can ask coach to give me the practice off.”

 

“Richard, I’ll be fine,” she said a bit curtly. He was always too protective of her, as if Kahlan was some damsel who couldn’t fend for herself.

 

“It’s just for precaution’s sake, Kahlan,” he insisted.

 

She let out a huff and was about to argue when Zedd spoke up.

 

“Might not be such a bad idea. Any of you available?” he asked the room. “Dennee? Can you go with your sister?” 

 

She should have known Zedd would take Richard’s side. Kahlan glanced at her sister, who immediately grimaced.

 

“Sorry, sis,” she said apologetically. “There’s an audition for the fall play tonight. It’s for the role I really want.”

 

“Don’t worry, Dennee. Like I said,” she looked pointedly at Richard, “I’ll be fine.”

 

Richard slightly frowned before his eyes lit up and darted to Cara.

 

 _Oh no,_ Kahlan thought, _this can’t be good._

 

“Cara,” he called to get her attention. “you’re free this evening, aren’t you?”

 

Cara’s burrito was half way to her mouth, and she looked over at Richard with extreme annoyance.

 

“Yeah, and?”

 

“And would you mind going with Kahlan?” he asked hopefully. “Since you know so many ways to kill a person.”

 

His comment earned a few quiet chuckles. Cara let out a long-suffering sigh before making eye contact with Kahlan.

 

They held each other’s gaze for a beat. Cara looked back at Richard’s pleading face, then again at Kahlan’s impassive one.

 

“I can,” she said, finally, with a shrug.

 

Kahlan watched Cara resume stuffing her face with the burrito. She was suddenly very conscious of how quiet everyone had become. All eyes were watching the two girls for some reason.

 

“Fine,” she said simply.” Kahlan had no desire to drag out this weirdly tense exchange any longer, and she knew Richard wouldn’t let it go if she refused Cara’s company.

 

Zed clapped his hands together, “Great! Now that that’s sorted out, let’s move on to the topic of entertainment. Anyone know a DJ?”

 

With that, everyone began chiming in with suggestions, some more outlandish than others–Kahlan’s pretty sure she heard someone say ‘Ruby Rose.’ 

 

She sneaked a peek at Cara, who was happily ignoring the others once again. _This will be interesting,_ she mentally groaned.

 

 

 

 


	2. Bad Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara is like a box of chocolates, if the chocolates could beat you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the irregular updates, but I will try my best to keep a semblance of a schedule.

As previously agreed upon, Cara waited by the entrance of the student parking lot after school let out. She was leaning against a wall with earbuds in, posture completely aloof.

 

She finally noticed Kahlan approaching, but remained unbothered. It was only when Kahlan stopped a couple of feet in front of her that Cara removed her left earbud.

 

"Cara," Kahlan said in place of a greeting. She received a nod in return. "My Car's this way."

 

Kahlan led the way toward her parking spot, and Cara followed closely behind silently.

 

 

Cara kept her other earbud in even when they got in the car. Kahlan didn't know why it bugged her so much. Maybe it was the subtle implication that she didn't care for Kahlan's company, or that Kahlan's taste in driving music wasn't up to par.  _Florence Welch is a goddess, thank you very much._

 

Cara gazed out the passenger window, seemingly lost in thought. Kahlan couldn't help but wonder what Cara would think about. Maybe food. Or the best way to knock someone unconscious. Her brow was slightly furrowed as she stared at the passing scenery.

 

Kahlan made quick glances at her, knowing Cara wouldn't notice. The setting sun filtered through the window and lit Cara's profile in such a way that she seemed to glow. It made her look almost softer.  _  
_

_Pretty. She's really pretty._ Kahlan thought it was strange that she'd never noticed how pretty Cara Mason was.

 

Sure she'd recognized how attractive she was. _Who hasn't?_  But she always thought Cara, with her tight clothes and leather jackets, was hot. Cara exuded sexuality, much like the other girls she used to hang out with.

 

Now, though, with her head tilted against the window, eyes faraway with a tinge of sadness, Cara is so pretty. Pink, pouty lips. Delicate jawline. High cheekbones. Piercing green eyes.

 

Eyes that definitely just caught Kahlan's excessive 'glancing.' Cara raised a perfect blonde eyebrow as amusement danced across her features.

 

_Shit._  Kahlan couldn't avert her eyes quickly enough. She was sure her blush had lit up her face like Rudolph's nose.

 

"Something interesting to you?" Cara asked dryly. 

 

"I don't know what you mean," Kahlan replied, as if her heart wasn't thudding in her chest and her ears weren't on fire. 

 

Cara scoffed but made no further comments, for which Kahlan was grateful. 

 

If an awkward silence suddenly descended upon the car, Kahlan just considered it karma for her ogling an unsuspectiving girl and mentally extolling her looks.  _That was most definitely inappropriate._

 

 

"So what are you plans after graduation?" inquired Steve, the owner of MIdlands BBQ and Supplies.

 

Somehow, Kahlan got roped into a discussion of her post-high school plans after Steve asked her what grade she was in.

 

Cara was hovering to the side awkwardly. Kahlan suspects that Steve knew better than to try to engage the sullen girl in casual conversation.

 

"I'm definitely going into pre-law, so I'm looking at some of the Ivy's. Although that's probably a pipe dream," Kahlan laughed.

 

You seem like a a bright girl, Steve said kindly. "You'll be fine."

 

Kahlan smiled at his encouragement. "Thanks, but fine is probably not good enough. I just think I should've padded my application with more extracurricular activities."

 

"You said you're student body president, right?" he asked, to which Kahlan nodded in response. "Yeah, don't sell yourself short, young lady."

 

He handed Kahlan the receipt for her deposit, and Kahlan thanked him before leading Cara out of the store. 

 

 

As the two exited and made their way to Kahlan's car, their attention was caught by some commotion coming from a group of kids loitering in the parking lot. 

 

"What are you gonna do, cry?" a burly boy asked in a taunting voice. 

 

The subject of his torment was a little girl with unruly hair, carrying a backpack too heavy for someone her size. 

 

The little girl's hands were gripping the straps of her backpack, knuckles white with tension.

 

"Leave me alone, Nick. I didn't do anything to you. Just give me back my calculator," she pleaded.

 

Kahlan finally noticed that the girl's backpack was open, her school supplies nearly spilling out.

 

The kid named Nick and his two friends started cackling derisively. he held out his hand, which was holding the calculator. Just as the girl made to grab for it, Nick suddenly hurled the calculator against a nearby wall. It shattered easily.

 

The little girl definitely broke out in tears. That was when Cara left Kahlan's side to stride briskly toward the group of kids. Kahlan could only watch, eyes wide with shock.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cara bellowed. The bullies' matching expressions of smugness shifted to surprise and then fear so quickly, it was almost comical. Cara grabbed NIck by the collar. The other two tried to scatter, but Cara caught one of them by his shirt, too. 

 

"You gonna pay for her calculator, you little brats?" Cara snarled. Nick's eyes were full of terror, and he tried to squirm out of Cara's death grip.

 

"Let me go!" Nick cried.

 

"Are you going to pay for her calculator?" Cara repeated, emphasizing each word. Her lowered voice made her even more intimidating.

 

She wasn't actually that much taller than the two boys, but she seemed to tower over them. Kahlan thought that Cara Mason seemed to tower over everyone.  _It's the way she carries herself. Cara bows down to no one._

 

At the lack of a response, Cara yanked their collars. 

 

"Ow, bitch!" the other bully yelped.

 

"What did you call me?" she asked with a dangerous tilt of her head.

 

"Fine," Nick conceded. He dug in his pockets and pulled out some bills, throwing it in the little girl's direction. 

 

"Not so tough when it's someone bigger than you, huh?" Cara sneered. "If I catch you messing with smaller kids one more time, you will be sorry."

 

Kahlan knew it was an empty threat, as Cara had no reason to be in the area often enough for her to catch Nick red-handed. Regardless, it seemed to work against the boys–they looked about ready to shit bricks. They each nodded, and Cara finally let them go. They cleared the premises faster than Usain Bolt.

 

Cara then picked up the cash from the ground and handed it to the little girl.

 

"What's you name?" Cara asked.

 

The girl looked at her with awe. "Rachel," she replied timidly. 

 

"Rachel, you go get yourself another calculator. And the next time you see those kids, tell them Cara says hello."

 

Rachel nodded hesitantly, and Cara began to turn away. However, Rachel lunged forward and enveloped Cara in a tight hug.

 

"Thank you," the small girl said in her tiny voice.

 

The look on Cara's face–a mixture of shock and mild fear–made Kahlan want to pull out her phone and snap a picture.  _Fearless Cara rendered petrified by a hug. If I was the blackmail type...cute._

 

That's another word Kahlan never expected she would use to describe anything involving Cara.

 

 

The drive back was just as silent as the first, but Kahlan felt the need to say something about what she'd witnessed.

 

"I don't know if I can condone threatening children," Kahlan begins, and Cara looked ready to retort. "But it was nice, what you did for Rachel," Kahlan added quickly.

 

Cara stated at her for a moment, expression pensive. Kahlan could feel Cara's eyes tracing her face.

 

Silence fell on them once again, but, to her surprise, Cara broke it this time.

 

"You'll get in, you know," Cara stated matter-of-factly.

 

Kahlan turned to her with a questioning look.

 

"An ivy league school? If anyone in our class could do it, it'd be you."

 

For the second time that afternoon, Cara managed to surprise her. In a good way.  _In a very good way._

 

 

"Do you plan on making an appearance at Leo's party after the game on Friday?" Richard asked and took another bite out of his apple.

 

He was the only senior Kahlan knew who'd pack his own lunch. He always made sure to bring fruits and other healthy snacks, enough for himself and Kahlan.

 

Kahlan shrugged, chewing thoughtfully on her carrot stick. 

 

"It might be fun," he added, "now that we know Rahl won't be crashing it with his idiot friends."

 

Kahlan sighed, "That wasn't the only reason I'm not a fan of parties."

 

"But it was a big part of it," Richard argued. "I'm not glad that it took him running someone over for us to be rid of him, but I am glad he's gone."

 

 

_It was the final football game of their junior year. their team, The Hartland Wizard, had won a hard-earned victory to claim their place as regional champions._

 

_Leo Dane's victory party apparently got a bit out of hand after Kahlan had gone home–she had Dennee with her and insisted that they leave before midnight, much to her little sister's chagrin._

 

_According to Richard, there were noise complaints from the Danes' neighbors, so everyone in attendance booked it when they heard police sirens. Richard noticed Darken Rahl, his obnoxious half-brother, get into the driver's seat of his shiny red SUV along with some other people. None of them were in any state to drive, Rahl included._

 

_Richard only stayed long enough to check that Leo would be okay handling things by himself before taking off._

 

_As he turned the corner a few blocks away, Richard noticed Rahl's SUV stopped at an intersection. It suddenly peeled away, and that was when he saw the figure crumpled on the ground next to a mangled bicycle._

 

_Rahl had run a stop sign and clipped a poor man who was crossing the street. Richard checked to make sure the man was alive and called ambulance. When the police arrived, Richard made his eyewitness statement._

 

_Kahlan only heard the story from Richard afterward, and even he was unclear on what happened in the investigation that followed. The only thing they knew for sure was that, out of all the people in Rahl's SUV, only Cara came forward, eventually, to corroborate Richard's story._

 

_Rahl's victim did not sustain permanent injuries, fortunately, but that also meant that his father–and Richard's–was able to pull strings and get him minimal punishments._

 

_Darken was then placed in a boarding school. No one knew where it was located, but all of his social media accounts were deleted, so that was a good sign._

 

 

"Where does Cara go during lunch?"

 

Richard looked a bit taken aback at Kahlan's question.

 

"I mean now that she's been forsaken by her gang for doing what she did," she clarified. "Where does she go? I thought she would start eating with you."

 

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling she hangs around the bleachers. I saw her heading in that general direction last week. As for eating with us," Richard emphasized the last word, "she thinks you don't like her."

 

Kahlan felt a twinge of guilt. "That's not true," she argued in a small voice.

 

Richard hummed thoughtfully, "It'd only make sense. She used to hang with Rahl, and your animosity toward them was understandable. I didn't have a very good impression of Cara, either, until last year."

 

Kahlan picked at her nails, unable to say anything. She always thought Cara was just another one of Rahl's brainless minions. To be frank, she despised the lot of them. 

 

"What she did took a lot of courage," Richard continued. "She became a pariah in that circle, especially with the other people who were also in the car."

 

"Why did she do it? Did she ever tell you?" Kahlan couldn't help but wonder why Cara would make that choice.

 

"I asked her after I found out that she came forward. All she said was that she hates cowards," Richard shrugged.

 

That wasn't really informative at all.  _How very Cara._

 

"I think she's just a good person with a good heart, though she'd never admit to that," Richard added with a chuckle. 

 

Kahlan smiled, amused at the notion of Cara being a secret softie. The evidence was building up in support of that theory.

 

"You should tell her to eat with us sometimes," Kahlan suggested quietly. She inexplicably felt shy all of a sudden.

 

Richard beamed at her, something like pride in his eyes. "I'll let her know that she got a personal invitation for the president."

 

Kahlan playfully shoved his shoulder for using her title. It only made Richard break out into laughter. Kahlan feigned annoyance and went back to her carrots, but the thought of Cara joining them caused a small stir of excitement in her chest. She tried not to dwell on it.

 

 

Kahlan was dying. Utterly wilting. 

 

Physical education had never been a challenge for her, but it was the heat that she despised. Today was cardio day, and the entire class was currently running laps around the school's track with the sun beating down on them.

 

Sweat dripped down her forehead and strands of her hair had come loose from her ponytail to cling to her face. Kahlan wiped the perspiration away with the back of her hand, only for it to be replaced with more almost immediately.

 

Seriously, it was raining a few days ago.  _Fuck. Global. Warming._

 

Just as she raised her hand to wipe her brow, yet again, she felt someone pull up to her right.

 

It was Cara, who decided to run backward so she could face Kahlan.

 

"Your face is really red," Cara said with a smirk.

 

"It's warm out here, and I'm running," Kahlan spat back. She noticed that Cara seemed completely unaffected by the heat and physical exertion. 

 

"You're like lobster red, though," Cara commented, which earned her a glare from Kahlan.

 

Kahlan pursed her lips in annoyance. Cara was in another P.E. class that shared the period with Kahlan's The two groups usually did their own activities, and she never had to deal with Cara. Of all the days for them to share a space, it's cardio. Kahlan feels self-conscious about her sweat-drenched hair and ruddy complexion. Not that she really cared what Cara thought of her appearance.  _Of course not._

 

Cara finally turned around to run normally, but she still kept pace with Kahlan.

 

"What do you want Cara?" Kahlan asked irritably, all of her new-found tolerance for the other girl completely overshadowed by the teasing.

 

There was that smirk again.  _Infuriating. What an ass._

 

Kahlan's internal cursing was disrupted by Cara's chuckle. 

 

"Just wanted to help distract you from your obvious suffering." 

 

Kahlan rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the other girl.

 

"Lobsters are tasty, that's all," Cara said off-handedly before pulling quickly ahead of Kahlan. She didn't look back.

 

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Kahlan's brain floundered, trying to decipher Cara's odd comment.


	3. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheese is important, but so are people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the lateness...

"Swiss cheese is not pretentious, Cara," Kahan stated with a huff.

Cara looked at her with judgmentally raised eyebrows as if she was dense.

"It isn't. Lots of people like it on their burgers," Kahlan insisted, crossing her arms for emphasis.

"It is pretentious when you're making burgers for a high school barbecue," Cara countered. She matched Kahlan's posture and stared her down.

Richard looked between the two girls, apparently now caught in a school yard stand-off. There were a few snickers from the other spectators.

"Guys. I think this is a moot point now," he interjected quietly. Immediately, a pair of steely blue eyes and a pair of annoyed green ones shot him death glares.

Dennee sighed loudly from where she was standing. "Richard is right. Lunch is in five minutes and the ingredients are here and paid for. I don't know why you two are still talking about this."

She moved to help the other load patties and hotdogs onto the grills, rolling her eyes at her sister and Cara.

"Kahlan, Cara. Why don't you two handle the food tickets?" Zedd suggested. Of all the tasks that needed to be done, he figured that would be the safest option for these two while they were shooting daggers at each other with their eyes.

Begrudgingly, both girls took a seat at the ticket table. Food tickets were bought in advance with the orders written down so they could take a headcount. All Kahlan and Cara needed to do was take one half of the ticket and write the order on the other half to hand off to the grillers. Nearly everyone else on the council and some volunteers were doing the actual grilling part.

 _At least this job would minimize any actual interaction with Cara_ , Kahlan thought with resignation.

She thought she saw Cara shake her head and mumble something like 'at least it's not goat cheese.' Kahlan pursed her lips and decided to be the bigger person.  _Again._

 

They were working silently, each trying to ignore the other. 

 _So much for being friendly._ Kahlan was grumpy, because she really thought they were getting somewhere.

People were lined up into two queues, waiting to hand in their food tickets. Things were moving along smoothly until Kahlan noticed a girl in her cheerleader uniform approach one of the guys already in line. He had on his football jersey, as was customary of all the players on on the team on game day. 

The girl was twirling her dark hair as she took a food ticket from the football player. She said something to him with a predatory smirk on her face and playfully smacked his arm. Kahlan vaguely recalled that her name started with a T. _Tri...vago?_

 

"Cara! What a surprise," Trivago said mockingly when she reached the front of line. Kahlan had a feeling that she wasn't surprised at all. She took an instant dislike to the cheerleader.

The girl looked down at Cara, who held her hand out for the food ticket.

"So this is what you do for fun nowadays," Trivago sneered. "Guess I can't blame you. Doing bitch work is kinda fitting for you." 

Cara stared at her with a cool mask on her own face. "Ticket or move your ass along, Triana," Cara calmly stated. Her gaze was piercing, though, and Kahlan knew that this was the calm before the storm.

"Oh calm down. Just wanted to chat with an old friend," Triana drawled.

Kahlan saw Car's nostrils flare, and everyone else around the table was watched the exchange in silent anticipation.

She decided to intervene before it turned into a bigger scene. _Possibly, a murder scene._

"You heard Cara," Kahlan said sternly. "We have a job to do, and you're holding up the line."

Triana glanced at Kahlan and then back at Cara. "Found a new master, huh?" she scoffed.

 _No one deserves to be spoken to like that._ Kahlan scowled, indignant on behalf of Cara, whose jaw was clenched.

"That's it. Next!" Kahlan called loudly for the person behind Triana to move forward.

Triana looked to argue but Kahlan cut her off. "Lunch will be over soon, and if you don't want to eat, then I'm going to make sure that people who actually paid for their food will." 

Kahlan stood from her chair to punctuate her words. her height came in handy as she looked down her nose at Triana. 

"Is there a problem here?" Zedd asked, finally aware of the situation unfolding. He still had his half-devoured hotdog in one hand and a can of soda in the other. 

"Whatever," Triana snapped with an eye roll. She threw down her food ticket in front of Cara and turned away with a dramatic whip of her ponytail.

People went back to minding their own business after Triana marched away from the ticket table.

As Kahlan sat back down, she saw Cara scribble 'burger extra cheese' on Triana's ticket.

Kahlan gave Cara a puzzled look, but the other girl smirked. 

"She's lactose intolerant," Cara mumbled, and mischievous glint in her eyes.

Kahlan snorted and shook her head. The two ticket girls had matching grins on their faces after that, previous 'cheese conflict' seemingly forgotten.

 

The score was tied 7 to 7, and it was the home team's possession. With two minutes left until half-time, Richard had the team in a huddle. 

He'd taken over the starting quarterback position at the beginning of their junior year, which undoubtedly added to the animosity between him and Darken, the previous quarterback. The pompous Rahl took it as a blow to his ego because Richard had only started playing football the year before. Their coach moved Rahl from the quarterback position to become a tight end instead.

Kahlan watched from the bleachers as Richard whispered something to Leo, and the other boy nodded with a grin. She always made sure to go to as many games as possible despite having no interest in football. It was tradition for the entire student council to attend important games, but Kahlan would've been there to cheer on Richard, regardless. 

Cara, on the other hand, looked sullen the entire time. She was seated next to Kahlan–probably per Richard's request–and her face remained mostly indifferent. The most emotion Kahlan witnessed from Cara was when the people one row up from them got too excited and loudly bellowed insults at the other team. Cara shot them a dirty look for the sudden outburst. 

Kahlan also noticed her sneaking glances at the cheerleaders on the sideline. It almost seemed subconscious, because, once Cara realized what she was doing, her eyes would snap back to the field. 

Kahlan  caught some of the cheerleaders looking over at Cara, too. Most, like Triana, would glare or whisper to each other, making it obvious they were talking about Cara. Though, one in particular, a sweet-looking blonde, would look at Cara almost wistfully with her lingering gaze.

On the field, the team got into formation with Leo in the running back position behind Richard. This was a bit unusual, as Leo's a wide receiver.

The ball was snapped and Richard handed it off to Leo, who runs sideways to avoid the oncoming linebackers. No one seemed to notice Richard sneaking forward. Suddenly, with an incredible burst of speed, Richard sprinted forward. By the time the defense realized what was happening, it was too late. Leo threw the ball in a perfect spiral, and it hit Richard square in the chest.

Richard utilized his lithe body to maneuver past the last couple of defenders and quickly dashed towards the end zone.

The crowded erupted with excitement, and that was when Kahlan felt herself shoved to the side.

She looked up in shock to see that Cara, now leaning over the space Kahlan used to occupy, was glaring at something behind her. Half of the girl's body was soaked. Kahlan followed her line of sight to see the group behind them frozen in place, their eyes wide with shock and a hint of fear.

One guy from the group was gripping an empty cup, and his mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

"Are you fucking serious?" Cara growled. 

"I'm so sorry," the guy apologized quietly. 

The people around them were also watching the scene, and no one said anything. They were all watching Cara intently.

If looks could kill, Cara's would have struck the guy down where he stood several times over.

"Are you fucking five years old?" Cara snapped. "Hold on to your drinks, you jackass."

"Cara," Kahlan put a hand on Cara's arm to pacify her. "Let's go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up."

Kahlan rubbed her arm gently, and Cara finally looked at her. In the back of her mind, Kahlan noted how formidable those pretty green eyes could become when angered.

_They're still so gorgeous, though, shimmering under the stadium lights. Damn, get it together, brain._

Kahlan maintained eye contact, despite her wandering mind. She was silently pleading with Cara to let it go, and, after a tense moment, Cara turned to make her way down the bleachers. People automatically parted to make way for Cara as she bulldozed though the crowd towards the bathroom. 

 

Soon as Cara burst through the door of the bathroom, she began pulling paper towels from the nearest dispenser and dabbing at herself.

Kahlan entered soon after and also grabbed some towels to help. "It's soda. So it'll probably dry sticky," Kahlan commented.

"I know that," Cara grumbled.

"You should go home. Shower and change," Kahlan suggested.

Cara stopped trying to dry herself with paper towels and let her arms drop heavily. She sighed deeply, shoulder slumped. "Guess I'll have to," she said wearily.

Kahlan frowned in confusion. "Is there some reason you don't want to leave?"

Cara just shoo, her head, "Forget it."

As she made her way to exit the bathroom, Kahlan grabbed her arm to stop her. Cara looked down at their contact pointedly.

When Kahlan realized what she was doing, she quickly removed her hand. 

"What's wrong, Cara?" she asked quietly, eyes sincere. "I can help, since I owe you for saving me." Kahlan smiled, truly grateful that she was not the one covered in soda.

Cara stared at Kahlan's face for a second before rolling her eyes. "It was just soda. Not like I took a bullet for you or anything."

"Still. You don't look like you're enjoying wearing it on your head," Kahlan argued with a smirk.

"I didn't sign up to be in a Def Leppard video," Cara deadpanned.

It took Kahlan a moment to catch up, but when she did, her face broke into a wide grin.

"Did you just make a joke?" she asked excitedly.

"This is pointless," Cara stated before heading to the door again.

"Wait! You still didn't tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing," Cara tried to brush off her question.

Kahlan frowned, "Come on. What is it?"

Cara relented, "I was just gonna hitch a ride with to the party with Richard. He drove me to school today."

"Oh," Kahlan blinked, not quite understanding what the problem was. "I'm sure he'll pick you up after the game."

"It's out of the way," Cara stated hesitantly. She groaned and shook her head. "Nevermind. Forget it."

Cara turned towards the exit, but Kahlan stepped in front of it. 

She finally got it. "You don't want to be a bother," Kahlan stated simply, not asking. 

Cara just shrugged, eyes glued to the ground. 

"That's considerate of you."

Cara scoffed, "Don't sound so surprised." 

"I'm not–I didn't mean it like that. Look, why don't I take you home right now, and we can go to the party when you're done? The game should be over by the time you've showered and gotten ready."

cara looked at her incredulously. "It's not a big deal. I'll just stay home. You should get back to the game."

Kahlan shook her head resolutely. "Nope. I've made up my mind. I'm sure the team will be fine with two less fans cheering for them."

cara sighed, but Kahlan tugged on her arm.

"Let's go, Cara," she said as she led them out of the bathroom and towards the parking lot.

Cara rolled her eyes but followed the other girl without another word. Kahlan looked back and flashed her a smile. 

 _Being naturally bossy has its advantages,_ Kahlan thought smugly.

 

Kahlan followed Cara's directions to the apartment complex where Cara lived with her foster parents.

The last time she drove Cara, the girl had asked to be dropped off at the school so she could pick up her bike. This would be the first time Kahlan would see where Cara lived. 

As if reading her mind, Cara turned to her just as they were pulling into the parking lot.

"I'd invite you to wait inside, but I don't think you'd wanna do that."

Kahlan looked puzzled, so Cara elaborated. "It's messy, and I don't think you'd like dealing with the two drunks in there."

"Oh" was all Kahlan could muster in response to that bit of information. She'd remembered Richard vaguely mentioning the fact that Cara wasn't particularly fond of her foster parents.

She watched silently as Cara hurriedly exited the car. "I'll be quick." 

"Take your time. The game is still going on."

And with that, Cara closed the passenger side door and jogged to the apartment building entrance. 

Kahlan's gaze followed the girl as she quickly disappeared inside. 

Her phone buzzed and Kahlan saw that Dennee had sent her a text wondering where she was. Kahlan typed back to explain the situation and asked if Dennee could get her own ride to the party.

Once she'd received a confirmation from Dennee that she'd secured a ride with a friend, Kahlan leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.  _Might as well nap while I wait._

 

"I'm hungry," Kahlan said as they were leaving Cara's place. 

"Then go get food. You're driving."

"You don't mind, right?" she looked over to check with her passenger.

Cara shook her head. "I'm kinda hungry too."

Kahlan smiled, "We'll have to settle for Jack-in-the-Box, I'm afraid." 

"Terrible. Not even Carl's Jr.?" Cara's tone was light, so Kahlan decided to play along.

"It's my car and I'll not have that nonsense in here. Jalapeño poppers for the win!"

"Ugh," Cara groaned, but the corners of her lips were slightly curled with amusement.

 

They drove in relative silence to Leo's house, which was only broken by Kahlan humming along to the radio. Cara did not have her headphones on this time, Kahlan noticed. 

They didn't talk much while they were eating, either, both too hungry to bother with small talk.

She had her windows down, and, every once in a while, Kahlan would catch a whiff of Cara's shampoo as her hair blew in the wind.  _Coconut, maybe?_

Cara was staring out the window again, mind seemingly miles away. Kahlan found herself torn between wanting to strike up a conversation, to learn more about her, and not wanting to disrupt Cara's peaceful reverie.

In the end, she decided that Cara would talk when she was ready, and forcing a conversation would only drive someone like her away.

 

Leo's house was quickly filling up with people. The team ended up winning by two touchdowns, so everyone was eager to celebrate.

The Danes were the type of wealthy parents who overcompensated for their perennial absence with material things. As a result, Leo threw a lot of parties, with alcohol magically appearing from somewhere every time they were in danger of running low.

The moment they entered the house, Cara went straight to the kitchen where a worryingly large selection of bottles were lining every surface. 

Cara poured herself a Jack and Coke after taking a jello shot from a tray full of them just sitting in the fridge. 

"How'd you know those were in the fridge?" Kahlan wondered.

Cara just shrugged. "He usually makes a ton of them for the team and the cheerleaders. There are always some left over cuz people get bored of them."

I see," Kahlan said as she grabbed a can of beer.

"Really?" Cara smirked at her choice of beverage.

"I have to drive later," Kahlan said defensively.

"Whatever floats your tea cup."

Kahlan narrowed her eyes, unsure if Cara was being silly or simply butchering idioms, but the girl had already turned towards the living room.

 

Throughout the night, Kahlan spotted some of the cheerleaders milling around the party. Apparently their loyalty to Rahl didn't prevent them from partying it up in his absence, with people who were glad to see him go.

He only seemed to matter when it was an opportunity to antagonize Cara.

 

Kahlan made her way up the stairs for the bathroom. The one downstairs was currently occupied by a girl vomiting up several meals and her friends, who were trying to comfort her. Kahlan sincerely hoped that no one would have to call an ambulance for alcohol poisoning.

As she made it to the second floor landing, she pushed her way through the crowd to get to the bathroom. Suddenly, she caught sight of Cara, roughly barreling through people, most likely also heading to the bathroom.

A hand quickly grabbed Cara's arm and pulled her into one of the bedrooms. Kahlan's eyes widened in shock. She knew Cara could take care of herself, but the girl was also probably intoxicated. Kahlan's feet picked up speed, and she moved much more forcefully through the throng of party guests.

She stopped in front of the door that Cara was pulled into and tried the doorknob. It was locked, so she started banging on it.

"Cara, are you in there?" she hollered, drawing the attention of people in the vicinity. Kahlan paid them no mind. She just wanted to make sure Cara was alright.

When there was no answer, she slammed her fist even harder on the door, and she could feel people staring at her.

Before she could call out to Cara again, the door was yanked open. Cara had her trademark 'subtly disdainful' face on, but Kahlan noticed her hair was mussed and her shirt collar was pulled to one side.

"Did you need something, Kahlan?"

"I saw you get pulled inside. Just making sure you're okay," Kahlan answered earnestly. Here eyes dart to look behind Cara as she finally registered a figure leaning against the French window that led to a balcony.

 _That's a girl_ was the first thought that popped in her head.  _Brilliant observation, class president._ The mystery girl looked flustered and mildly confused.

Kahlan didn't notice that her mouth was hanging open until Cara cleared her throat and drew Kahlan's attention back to her.

"I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for your concern." Cara began to close the door, but Kahlan stopped her. 

"Did you still need a ride home?" Her eyes darted to the mystery girl.

Cara paused and glanced back at the girl behind her. She looked back at Kahlan and gave a small nod.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. Just text me when you wanna leave."

"Okay."

Cara allows a small appreciative smile to cross her lips. "Thanks, Kahlan."

"No problem." Kahlan smiled back, noting the surprisingly soft way Cara said her name.

It was until Cara had closed the door and she'd turned to resume walking towards the bathroom did Kahlan realize why mystery girl looked familiar.

She was the blonde cheerleader with a sweet face that Kahlan had noticed earlier, the one who was gazing at Cara longingly.


	4. Put Your Records On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who cares what Cara thinks?
> 
> Kahlan, that's who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all. Not only have I been swamped, I also accidentally deleted a draft. Haha I hate life.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for your kudos and comments. They are my fuel!

"You look like you're having a blast."

Kahlan found herself pulled out of her thoughts by the familiar teasing lilt. She looked up only to meet Cara's knowing gaze, but the girl's gentle smile was not unkind. Kahlan couldn't help but return it.

She shrugged. "I'm just kind of tired."

Cara hummed, "We can leave if you want."

"It's fine," Kahlan shook her head. "Dennee is in the middle of a game of king's cup, and I didn't want to be a party pooper."

When Cara nodded without saying anything else, Kahlan took a sip of the beer she'd been nursing to keep from asking Cara what she really wanted to know. Somehow, Kahlan didn't think that asking Cara point-blank about the nature of her relationship with that cute cheerleader would go over too well.

Unfortunately, the image of that girl and Cara both looking flustered and disheveled kept swimming laps around Kahlan's head. That was how she had ended up sitting by herself on the patio chair, watching as people splashed around in Leo's pool.

Cara observed her for another moment and took a drink from her own cup.

"Do you like dancing, Kahlan?" she asked without preamble.

Kahlan looked at her curiously. "I guess so? I'm not very graceful, though," she admitted, "so most of my dancing is done in the privacy of my own room."

Cara chuckled. "That doesn't sound right. You seem like you would be. Graceful, I mean." 

"What?"

"Would you like to dance?" Cara asked, face completely serious and thoroughly ignoring Kahlan's interjection.

"Um," Kahlan made a face, "I'm not really into this song." 

Someone decided to put on a Chris Brown song, and the speakers were blaring some obnoxious lyrics about untrustworthy ex-girlfriends.

_Gross._

Cara smirked before placing her drink down on the table next to Kahlan.

"Come here," she said as she grabbed one of Kahlan's hands to pull her towards a corner of the backyard.

She led Kahlan to a secluded area of the lawn and let go of her hand. Kahlan watched the other girl fumble in her pocket to pull out her phone.

Cara didn't say anything as she began scrolling through it, and Kahlan's curiosity only multiplied the longer she waited.

"Maybe this is a little more your thing," Cara commented, finally.

The first notes of an old favorite started playing, and Kahlan's face immediately lit up with recognition.

_"Three little birds sat on my window, and they told me I don't need to worry."_

Cara took Kahlan's hands and began swaying with the tune. Kahlan couldn't help but stare at her in wonder.

Unsatisfied with Kahlan's stiff movements, Cara began mouthing the lyrics and stepped a bit more into Kahlan's space. Kahlan's eyes followed Cara's rhythm, and, soon, so was her body.

Kahlan's grin was simply uncontrollable when Cara spun her around. It was a bit clumsy as Cara was already tipsy, and Kahlan was truly not a very graceful dancer.

_"Sapphire and faded jeans. I hope you get your dreams."_

Kahlan wasn't aware that she'd started singing aloud, but she was. And Cara looked at her with something akin to affection in her eyes.

 _Maybe not affection. That's a bit much, right? Too soon. Soon for what?_ She couldn't stop her mind from wandering.

Kahlan shook her head to clear it of her zigzaggin thoughts, just as Cara did a little spin of her own.

Even slightly intoxicated, Cara just had a natural loveliness about her when she danced.

_Her body is made for motion. Made to be alive with energy._

Actually, Kahlan had no idea what the hell that even meant. She just knew that Cara looked lighter, her smile more careless, and Kahlan was blown away.

_"Just go ahead, let your hair down. Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow."_

 

Kahlan peeked in the rearview mirror to check on her sister, who was dozing away.

Cara had her eyes closed, but she was quietly humming along with the music on the car stereo. 

_So she does like Florence and the Machine!_

"You do martial arts, right?" Kahlan asked before her brain could stop her mouth.

Cara's eyes snapped open. "Yes. How did you know?" She regarded Kahlan with mild suspicion. 

_Now she probably thinks I'm a creep._

"I saw you coming out of that gym one time when I was picking up Chinese food next door." She sincerely hoped that Cara wouldn't think she was making it up, because it sounded like a flimsy excuse, even to her.

Cara nodded. "I know this kid, Benji," she explained. "His dad owns the gym and he lets me train for free. I pay him back by helping him with the younger students on the weekends."

"That's really cool," Kahlan exclaimed with a smile. The thought of Cara with little kids amused her.

_Though Cara was really sweet with that little girl, Rachel, so I shouldn't be surprised._

"Yeah. I owe them a lot," Cara said vaguely.

"What made you want to get started?"

Cara shrugged, "Mixed martial arts is Benji's thing. I've known him for a while, so he suggested I learn something for self-defense a few years ago." She trailed off there.

"Self-defense?" Kahlan asked. A bit of worry snuck into the back of her mind, because why would a young girl need to learn self-defense?

"Some stuff happened when I first moved to this area." Cara was still being deliberately vague, so Kahlan decided not to push.

"Kids can be cruel," she concluded. Kahlan could only imagine how tough it was for Cara, as the new kid who lived with a foster family. There was also a bit of guilt gnawing at her insides, though she wasn't sure why.

"So can adults," Cara added, looking out the window.

Kahlan had to stop herself from reaching for Cara's hand to comfort the girl. She wasn't sure if the touch would be welcomed, so she settled for join in when Cara resumed humming.

 

Long after she'd dropped Cara off, Kahlan lay in bed, wide awake. Her conversation with Cara sat uneasily at the front of her mind.

Kahlan was very curious, and she couldn't help but feel an urge to learn more about the mysterious girl.

Cara was not a very forthcoming person, despite her blunt attitude, but Kahlan believed that part of her was a coping mechanism. That was completely understandable, of course. The problem was that Kahlan didn't understand why she felt compelled to befriend Cara.

_A pretty girl with baggage. How clichéd. Why does that even matter?_

Maybe it was the guilt she felt from her initial unfavorable view of Cara. Maybe she was just a glutton for punishment, full of youthful foolishness. Either way, Kahlan really wanted to be Cara Mason's friend. She was determined.

 

Kahlan woke up the next morning strangely invigorated. There was a baffling ball of energy swirling around in her chest, the beginning of a plan forming loosely in her head.

She was quite glad that all the members of the student council had to exchange numbers at the beginning of the year, in case official business called for it.

_Well, a bit of unofficial business won't hurt anyone._

She picked up her phone and pulled up Cara's contact information. Her fingers hesitated for a second before quickly typing out a message and sending it. Lest anyone called Kahlan Amnell a coward. Although, there was no reason for her to be nervous. She was just asking a new friend to hang out. No big deal.

**Kahlan**

Hey. What are you up to today?

 

Kahlan tried to wait patiently for the response from Cara, but that ball of energy in her chest was making her restless. So she decided to go make herself some breakfast. Kahlan was, by no means, a great cook, but the processes involved always relaxed her.

 

Kahlan was half-way through with eating her omblette before her phone buzzed. It was Cara. Her heart did the tiniest leap of excitement.

**Cara Mason**

At gym. Working. Why?

**Kahlan**

When do you get out? Any interest in

home-cooked food? I've been eating

take-out and fast food the entire week, 

and I can't take it anymore.

 

It was several more minutes before Cara texted back.

**Cara Mason**

Can you cook?

 

Kahlan snorted, simultaneously insulted and amused.

**Kahlan**

Yes, Cara. I am able to make a simple dinner

for myself. And you, if you're interested.

As long as you don't require a three course

affair. I'll invite Richard, too.

 

She added that last part just in case Cara didn't feel comfortable spending an extended amount of time with her. Richard could be a social buffer, since Cara at least tolerates his constant attempts at friendship. She even seemed to respect his opinions, albeit rarely and reluctantly.

**Cara Mason**

What are you making?

 

Kahlan smiled, the ball of energy slowly taking the shape of hope.

**Kahlan**

I'm not sure yet. Want to go grocery

shopping? You can make suggestions.

 

Kahlan bit her lip. It occurred to her immediately after sending the text that grocery shopping together might be a little intimate for someone like Cara.  _Too domestic._

Though the sudden flashes of images that ran through her mind of Cara doing household things were not altogether unpleasant.

**Cara Mason**

Fine. I'll let you know when I leave.

** Kahlan **

Need a ride? I can pick you up.

** Cara Mason **

No. Biking.

 

Kahlan rolled her eyes at the truncated response.  _Bonehead._

**_Kahlan_ **

Let me know when you head over here.

I'll text you my address.

 

Kahlan got no response back. So, naturally, she assumed Cara got the message and agreed. Hope was fully blossomed in her chest, and Kahlan subconsciously hummed a familiar tune as she texted Richard about dinner plans.

 

After Cara biked over from her gym, she and the Amnell sisters headed out to the grocery store in Kahlan's car.

Cara was still a little bit sweaty in her tank top and work out shorts. Apparently, it took hours at the gym and a lengthy bike ride to cover Cara in a sheen of sweat and tint her cheeks a pretty pink. She was glowing.

Kahlan felt slightly breathless when she looked at Cara in that state, and her brain offered no explanation. It seemed to have a habit of overthinking when she needed peace and keeping radio silence when she needed answers. She tried to brush everything aside and, instead, focus on keeping her composure during the car ride.

 

As Kahlan pushed a cart down the aisles, she was trailed by a silent, yet attentive, Cara and Dennee, who was texting nonstop.

Kahlan turned back, rolling her eyes at her distracted sister. "Dennee, if you're not going to offer any suggestions, then you'll be stuck eating whatever we choose."

The girl shrugged, but Kahlan doubted she heard any of that. Cara, on the other hand, observed their exchange with subtle amusement.

"Kidney pie sounds so good right now, don't you think?" Cara asked Denne with a smirk, only to receive a mindless nod in return.

She snorts and shares an exasperated look with Kahlan. They were interrupted when Kahlan's phone vibrated. She stopped pushing the cart to pull out her phone and read the message she received.

Kahlan's face dropped somewhat. "Richard can't make it after all. He has to go run some errands for his grandfather."

"What can Zedd need him to do at this hour?" Cara frowned as Kahlan typed a response to Richard's text.

Dennee, who had continued walking ahead of the others, finally looked up from her phone. She looked back at her sister with confusion. "Why are we stopping?"

"Richard isn't coming to dinner," Kahlan let her know.

The words barely left Kahlan's lips before Dennee's face pulled into a grimace.

"What?" Kahlan asked, annoyed. She had an inkling what that face meant.

Dennee's gaze bounced between Kahlan and Cara before she timidly answered, "I was just gonna ask if you can drop me off at Emma's house after this."

Kahlan tilted her head and sighed in a dramatic show of disbelief.

"Please, Kahlan," Dennee pouted.

Kahlan stopped herself from rolling her eyes yet again. Something about Cara's evaluating eyes made her too aware of potentially acting like a petulant teen. Kahlan was not petulant. She was mature for her age.

_But why does it matter what she thinks of me?_

_It just does, apparently._

Kahlan wished her brain would shut up now.

"Kahlan," Dennee called impatiently, still waiting for a response.

"Fine," Kahlan relented, and Dennee's face lit up.

"Thanks," she said cheerfully before going back to texting.

Kahlan shook her head and resumed pushing the cart.

Cara fell into step with Kahlan, while sneaking glances at her companion.

"Well, now that Dennee isn't eating with us, we have a lot more options. She's the pickiest eater ever," Kahlan rambled on.

"Look, Kahlan," Cara interrupted, causing the other girl to look at her with bemusement. "I don't have to eat with you, since it'll only be the two of us."

Kahlan blinked at her for several moments, forehead gradually creasing.

"What? Why?" Kahlan asked tentatively.

Cara rolled her eyes this time. "I mean if it's gonna be awkward," she huffed.

"Why would it be awkward? Would it be awkward for you? If you're uncomfortable..." Kahlan trailed off, suddenly worried.

"No. I just mean-never mind," she shook her head.

"Cara, you know you can tell me if it bothers you that it'll just be us."

"It doesn't. I-I just don't want you to feel obligated to feed me if you'd rather be alone." Cara's eyes were glued to the linoleum floor of the grocery store, and Kahlan felt her heart clench a bit.

"Cara," she paused to be sure that Cara would look at her in the eyes. She wanted to leave no doubt in the other girl. "I would greatly appreciate your company for dinner. Otherwise, I'd be cooking for myself, and I'm not very good at cutting down recipes. Much better at cooking for two," she winked.

_Why did I just do that?!_

Kahlan quickly walked ahead with the cart, in case Cara noticed the blush that Kahlan just knew had taken over her whole face. 

"Fine," Cara announced at Kahlan's retreating form. "I hope you like meat."

"Veggies, too, Cara." Kahlan felt an involuntary smile pull at her lips.

"Ugh. I'll tolerate green beans."

"Sure," Kahlan responded, now smiling widely to herself.

"No kale!"

Kahlan couldn't help the loud bark of laughter that escaped at Cara's petulant tone. Maybe she needn't have worried about behaving maturely in front of her friend after all.

_Friend?_

Kahlan peered back and was met with Cara's scowl and pouty-more than usual, anyway-lips.

_Friend._

The though sent Kahlan into such a giddy fit that she placed one foot on the shopping cart and pushed off with the other. She glided happily along, gripping onto the cart's handlebar. For once, Kahlan didn't mind one bit that she wasn't acting her age, even with the strange look she got from Dennee.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd y'all :|


End file.
